ChainSaw
by 13thsense
Summary: If you were given a chance to judge all the people who have done you wrong, what would your sentences be? Life, death, pain, mercy, perhaps love?
1. Fish Bait

**1 – Fish bait**

**How's it going people? Alexander Pushkin here with his latest story, it's basically a "Saw" franchise crossover, with Skipper in the spotlight. Enjoy!**

Darkness, and a terrible headache, the eyelids slowly begin to part and your optical receptors are showered with a stream of photons. As the view changes from 1st person to 3rd, you see a black and white figure stand up. It's none other than Skipper.

He's confused at first and begins looking around, ˝Where the heck am I?˝ He scanned the room he's in. '2 by 2 by 2 meters of glass. A perfect cube,' he approached one of the walls, ˝I'm… underwater? But how did I get here?˝ He took another look around and spotted something on the ground; a hammer and a tape recorder.

He quickly waddled over to the later and picked it up. The captain immediately noticed the cassette already inside and pressed the play button.

_"*Static*… Hello Skipper. I want to play a game. You've led a great life. You have a team that stands by your side in every of your so called missions. But you've always been held back by laws, rules and ethics. Today I offer you the chance to change all that. I hereby vest upon you the power of judge, jury and executioner. But be careful, with great power comes great responsibility._

_ Your first test is simple. The room in which you are located contained 443 gallons of oxygen in the beginning. By now those reserves have halved. You'll have to get out. The hammer will provide the escape path, but be warned. The waters you'll find yourself in won't be as hospitable as me. Good luck.˝_

Skipper hit the stop button and then a huge shadow passed him. He looked up and saw the outlines of a shark. He smirked, ˝Oh really, is that the best you can do?˝ the bird walked over to the hammer and picked it up. He only lightly tapped the glass, creating a crack that began spreading due to the water pressure.

The wall soon gave way and a huge stream of water hit the penguin. He fought the current and after taking a last breath, he climbed out of the box into the pool. He looked around and noticed, that the pool was fairly deep, about 10 meters. 'Chick's (like child's) play, now where are those sharks?' he spun around in the water, but saw nothing.

Suddenly, a sharp pain, in his abdomen, struck him. He looked down and noticed that one of the glass shards had imbedded itself in his stomach. 'Hoover dam, I should've been more careful'. He began swimming up, towards the surface, as fast as he could. Suddenly, his sixth sense kicked in, and he made a sharp turn left. Skipper just barely avoided the jaws of the shark, attacking from below.

To any other animal, that found itself in a shark's hunting ground, this would already spell "game Over", but to Skipper, it was just an overgrown fish stick. He could've taken "Jaws" on by himself, but wounded, he decided for a tactical retreat. He raced towards the surface, with the shark on his tail and was soon able to fill his lungs with air again. But it wasn't over yet. He sank his head back into the water.

The predator was just a couple of meters away. 'Closer, closer,' thought the skipper. The beast was already opening its jaws. 'NOW!' he moved his body to avoid the teeth and his feet were met by the shark's nose. The momentum of the beast's charge, launched Skipper in the air, sending him flying. He did a backflip, before gracefully landing on the edge on the pool.

˝Thank you, thank you,˝ he made a few bows, before dusting off his flippers. ˝Ok that was a great workout, but it's time to get back home.˝ He looked back down at his abdomen, the shard was still there. He brought both flippers to it and grabbed it firmly. He clenched his beak and closed his eyes, before pulling out the fragment with a single jerk.

He threw it at the ground and then parted his feathers to see the wound. It was nothing really, the surface of the dkin was barely broken. The shard was mainly held in place by the feathers. And there was just enough blood to provoke the shark.

The penguin looked around and saw only one exit out of the pool room, so he decided to go towards it. While waddling, he thought about it, ˝This is probably a scheme of Blowhole's, but since when does he work with fish?'.

**Oh, I've been itching to write this thing for quite some time now. But it's quite a task to come up with ORIGINAL traps, so I don't know how frequent the updates will be. Review!**


	2. Revenge is a Dish

**2 – Revenge is a Dish…**

**Before I get back to Skipper, let's have a look at someone else… and no, it's not one of the other penguins.**

In a different part of the complex, another figure was slowly waking up, there was some groaning, and then the lights turned on by themselves. It revealed the figure to be Roy the rhinoceros. He was blinded at first, but eventually managed to look around and ask the usual question, ˝Where am I?˝

He stood up and made a few steps, his legs had fallen asleep from being unconscious. The room, he was in, was fairly small, it looked like it was used for storage rather than anything else. The only thing, standing out, was the flat screen TV on one of the walls, it slightly bothered the rhino. You didn't have to be a genius to conclude that it was new there. But Roy decided to ignore it and instead focus on the door. He walked to it and lightly pushed his horn against it; it didn't budge.

Meanwhile, on the other side of that very door, was a different, more humanoid looking, figure. ˝Ow, my head,˝ said a feminine voice. She reached to her head with one hand and felt something hard instead of her warm soft skin. ˝What the… what is this?˝ the lights suddenly came on and revealed the female to be Alice the zookeeper.

˝Ouch, that hurts. Could someone get the lights,˝ she used her arm to shield her unadjusted eyes. She groaned as she was showered with the stream of photons. But she soon remembered the thing in her hand. Her eyes slid over to her hand, where there was a huge wad of something gray, ˝What's this?˝ she brought it closer to her face. It was duck tape, but upon taking a closer look, she saw something else; a tape recorder being held in place.

She tried moving the fingers of that hand until… she heard a *click*.

_ ˝*Static*… Hello Alice Smith. I want to play a game. Every day you work with animals, something you don't bother hiding. Instead, you publicly express your feelings towards these wonders of nature. You say it's just a job, I say you're not worthy of the life you lead. There was one individual amongst them all that was hurt the most. He will be the one passing judgment today. And just to be fair, I haven't left you without arms either… Good luck!˝_

˝Wait, what do you mean?˝ she heard the tape come to an end. Alice decided to stand up; she braced her hands against the ground and felt something in her other palm. She brought up and saw a revolver, the normal response of anyone unfamiliar with ballistic weapons would be fear or simply dropping the gun. Alice attempted just that, but soon figured out that she couldn't, the revolver was super glued to her hand, with her index finger on the trigger.

Back with Roy, after failing to open the door, he began looking for other ways out, but the room was so small, that he couldn't even turn around. Suddenly, the TV turned on, catching the rhino's attention. A "Muppets" style puppet of a penguin appeared on the screen. It wasn't supposed to be any of the birds of Central Park, it was just a penguin, as you would see in the wild.

The puppet slowly turned towards the camera, ˝*Hello Roy. I want to play a game. You've lived at the Central Park zoo most of your life. And in this time you've done nothing but dub people your enemies and planning vengeance towards them. Revenge will be your demise if you chose to follow that path, but today I give you the chance to act instead of just plan. Behind that door is the person who always mocked you, who never gave you the amount of food you deserve. Do what you must… good luck.˝

The rhino heard a click in the door and watched as it began moving. He felt a fresh breeze of air pass him and made a deep breath before rushing out of his room, ˝Man that feels good,˝ he began looking around and saw Alice up and leaning against the wall. The rhino's blood began boiling, all the bad memories playing in his head.

˝The rhino! Phew, I thought this was something serious,˝ the zookeeper looked at the ceiling for any signs of a camera. ˝Really funny, but I know it's you, you crazy penguins.˝ A huff from the rhino brought her attention back to him.

Roy was shooting a penetrating glare at her, he was about to charge, when he realized what he was actually thinking about. ˝Wait, what am I doing. I don't want to hurt her… even though she is evil,˝ Alice watched the horned mammal letting out some animal noises, ˝What's that thing doing?˝ her eyes moved to the pachyderm's back; a belt fastened around hiss waist. He didn't seem to have noticed it.

But she quickly shook it off and focused back on the situation at hand, 'The gun! That's it!'. She raised the hand holding the weapon and aimed it at the rhinoceros. Roy's eyes widened, that was it, that woman had been killing him all her life, it was only verbally, true, but enough is enough, ˝If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me.˝

He charged towards his, soon to be late, zookeeper. Alice averted her eyes, with all the cruelty in her heart, this was still too much. She began rapidly pulling the trigger, but something was missing, there were no sounds of gunshot, 'Oh no!', were her last thoughts, before she was impaled through the stomach by the horn of the rhino.

She was left gasping for air, her mouth agape and her eyes wide opened. Blood was pouring down the horn struck through her stomach. She coughed a few times, sending drops of blood at Roy's head. He felt discuss and began shaking his head, sending the zookeeper flying against the wall. He watched her lifeless body on the ground, realizing what he had done.

˝No, no, it's not what I wanted. It was in self-defense, I mean it was an affect, I mean,˝ the rhino felt a buzzing on his back, ˝What the?˝

He had failed the test, revenge clouded his judgment. What neither of them knew, was that Alice was a carrying a heart monitor beneath her blouse, which was directly linked to Roy's belt. The moment she flat lined, the signal was sent. The rhinoceros collapsed, drool coming from his mouth as Botox was being pumped directly into his bloodstream.

˝Game over!˝

**Did you know that Botox, a.k.a. the Botulinum toxin, is the deadliest neurotoxin known to man. With an LD50 of just 50 nanograms per kilogram, it really wouldn't take much to bring down a three ton rhino. By comparison, the venom of a black widow spider has an LD50 of 0,90 milligrams pre kilogram**

**I wasn't planning to make this a chapter on its own, but it just took wings and wrote itself. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Best Served Cold

**3 – …Best Served Cold**

**How's it going people? Have you heard about Saw VIII coming out. I was kinda depressed at the ending of Saw 3D. The ending had a bigger twist to it than the fourth dimension and I almost broke out crying when I heard about part VIII. Enjoy!**

Skipper was walking down the hallway leading out of the pool room, he kept repeating "Blowhole" in his head. The corridor was dimly lit and there were doors to the side, but after finding out, that the first was locked, he didn't bother with the others.

He was holding his stomach, it's true what they say, you don't feel the pain immediately. ˝I know it's you, so why don't you just come out and face head-on!˝ the penguin's voice echoed in the hallways, but received no answer.

Skipper was getting tired of this game, so he tried to recall the events before waking up 30 foot under (water). There wasn't much he could remember, until a stabbing pain in his neck caught his attention, as he grabbed it, fragments, pictures, conversations rushed through his mind.

_It was strange, but he watched it from a third person view, ˝Line up men!˝ the remaining birds did as ordered, ˝Time for some recon. Kowalski, I want you and Rico taking the entire west side of the Zoo. Private, you've got the southern habitats and I'll take the northern ones, ˝ They saluted and left, leaving Skipper alone on top of the ice floe._

_ He jumped the fence and headed straight for the Asian otter habitat, 'I think I'll go with my usual "Focused on my work" play, she always seems to like that one the most'. He jumped the wall and after a quick swim he climbed out of the pool and entered the cave._

_ ˝Marlene, I require an immediate headcount!˝ there was no reply. ˝Marlene? Are you here?˝ he walked around the cave a bit, but there weren't any hiding places, so it was senseless to search. ˝Where could she have gone, the sewers are closed and I didn't see her leave all day._

_ He scratched his bottom beak a few times and decided to continue his recon. But after turning around, he saw a completely black figure, about his size, swing something at him. He was caught completely off guard. Next thing he knew, darkness filled his vision until waking up in the glass dome._

That's when it hit him, ˝Marlene!˝ he walked into something and fell on his back, ˝What the?˝ he asked, rubbing his forehead. It seems that he had been walking during that flashback and reached a large metal door labeled ˝Freezer˝, but beneath it, written in blood, ˝THE ONLY JUSTIFIED MURDER˝. He gulped seeing that, not knowing who the owner of the liquid tissue is.

˝Ok, if this turns out to be a dead end, I am NOT walking the entire way back!˝ he pushed the door and it actually moved. He felt the icy-cold air rush past him… it felt like home. He entered the freezer and heard the heavy door close behind him.

˝If you planed this as a torture, I'll have to disappoint you, I'm from the South pole, remember? I eat frost for breakfast!˝ his yelling seemed pointless, but he was sure that no one would kidnap him and stick him in a place like this for no reason. The freezer at least had some decent lighting, so he decided to scan the area.

˝Approximate room size… 10 square meters. No shelves, no food, no boxes, looks like this place has been abandoned for years. No frost on the cooling roods, that means it hasn't been operating up until recently, or it was cleaned, but my money's on my first guess. What else… some pipes, some wooden barrels, a small glass box and an ice sculpture shaped like the number two.˝

He raised an eyebrow, before deciding to walk over to it. Something purple and yellow was inside the glass box, and as he reached it, his eyes widened, ˝Eggy!˝ he called, seeing the baby duck inside, ˝Hold on soldier, I'll get you out of there,˝ he turned around, looking for something to smash the glass.

His eyes reached a corner with a baseball bat in it, he ran, or rather waddled, to it as fast as he could and grabbed it. ˝Oh no, not this,˝ his eyes fell on the ground, where he saw another tape-recorder, he hesitantly pressed the "Play" button.

_˝*Static*… Hello Skipper. I see you have made it to the first of your many trials. I'm certain that you have recognized the duckling in the glass box as the little Eggy.˝_

Skipper let out a growl, ˝You said I was going to judge those who did me wrong, what does he have to do with all this!˝ he calmed down realizing that he can't be heard through the device.

_˝What he has to do with all this, you ask?˝_ replied the voice. 'Wow, creepy,' thought the captain. _˝Don't worry, he's alright, just sleeping, but since it's your first test, I decided to give you a little push to do the right thing. You saw the sculpture next to the duckling. Now why don't you take a closer look at it.˝_ Skipper did as suggested and walked over to it. ˝What's so special about it? It's just,˝ his eyes, once again, widened, ˝S-Savio?˝

˝_That's right Skipper and I'm sure your weapon's expert could see what he was planning on doing.˝_ The penguin's blood began boiling. He ran back to the baseball bat and grabbed it. He brought it up to the glass box, ˝Don't worry Eggy, I'll get you out in no time.˝

_˝I wouldn't do that if I were you,˝_ said the voice. ˝Well you're not me, and you aren't here to stop me either.˝ Skipper swung the bat back, ready to strike. _˝How about common sense then, you're a penguin. This kind of an environment is what nature shaped you for, but what do you think that kind of a temperature shock would do to chick like Eggy?˝_

Skipper dropped the bat. _˝The glass box is being kept at a pleasant 22 degrees Celsius. There's only one way to save him. Do what must be done and I will make sure the little duckling returns to his mother, safe and sound. Good luck!˝_ The tape reached the end. Skipper's breathing picked up, he looked over to the frozen snake and then back to the duckling. The penguin just stood there and watched him sleep, ˝Aww, why isn't that cute.˝

Then he looked back at the serpent, the hungry look in his eyes, the mischievous smile, his body coiled up, ready to strike. Skipper clenched his beak and bent over to grab the bat. He brought it up and tightened his grip on the handle. As his heartbeat sped up, time seemed to slow down. He closed his eyes and took the swing.

He only opened them after the sound of ice shattering, stopped.

**Just a curious, but how many of you would kill to save an innocent life?**

**Review!**


	4. Flightless

**4 – Flightless**

**Sup people, I'm back… just enjoy!**

The sound of the ice shattering finally stopped, but Skipper couldn't open his eyes. He knew the sight that was waiting for him, 'Calm down soldier, you've just saved a life here. Everything's going to be Okay,' he slowly raised an eyelid, which was soon followed by the other. He hesitantly lowered his head and saw Savio's crushed head scattered all over the floor.

So you've just made your first non-hunger related kill, what now? All kinds of emotions began flowing through Skipper's mind; sadness, pity, fear, compassion, but the emotion that prevailed over all the others, was anger. He clenched his beak as a rage was growing inside of him, the faceless owner of the voice on the tape-recorded, who brought him into this mess, Eggy, who got himself captured, and he, who committed the crime.

He averted his look from the headless sculpture and remembered the murder weapon still in his flippers. 'The baseball bat,' Skipper raised it and looked at it, then back at the serpent, ˝it's not my fault,˝ he muttered, ˝IT'S YOURS!˝ he yelled, pointing with the bat.

Maybe it was just the body's way of getting over the pain, but Skipper couldn't explain his next actions either, he began swinging the bat in all directions. Savio was being turned into crushed ice, soon, no sign of his former form were visible. The only thing that remained was a million-piece puzzle, never to be reassembled.

The penguin was panting, the adrenaline levels in his blood were slowly dropping. He let go of the baseball bat and dropped to where his knees were supposed to be (I don't know, in "It's About Time", he did drop to his knees, even though that's impossible for a penguin). ˝I'm sorry,˝ he whispered.

A light came on in the freezer, illuminating a door, Skipper noticed it immediately and got up. He began walking towards it and noticed that there was something on this one as well, "IS ONE COMMITTED TO SAVE AN INNOCENT LIFE". He looked at it, it was also written in blood, ˝Hmm… but is any murder justified?˝

He pushed the door and entered yet another hallway. He was slightly hot, having adjusted to the icy cold of the freezer, he would've loved to just pluck out his feathers, one by one, right about now. He waddled on, the thoughts of his team mates crossed his mind, ˝I hope they're fine. If this psycho did anything to them, I'll tear this place down brick by brick to find him.˝

Meanwhile, back in the freezer, slow steps were heard approaching the glass box containing Eggy. A pair of webbed orange feet stooped in front of it. ˝Well, well, the kid did better than I thought. Come on Eggy, time to get you home.˝ A pair of black flippers picked up the container and began carrying it towards a secret exit through an open part of the wall.

Skipper continued walking down the hallway, the thoughts of the snake were constantly rushing back to his mind and he was trying to suppress them, ˝Come on Skipper, remember, he was a bad guy, he deserved it.˝ He soon came upon another door, "WITH GREAT POWER," was the sentence that caressed this one.

The penguin observed it, ˝Is this my test, and have I failed it already? Have I misused the power this guy gave me?˝ He slowly raised his flipper and brought it up to the cold steel. He applied the necessary force and pushed the door open.

The lights were incredibly strong in here and Skipper was immediately blinded. He used his flipper to shield his eyes and tried to find shady spot, but the intensity soon decreased and he could see normally. The room was nothing special, about five by five meters, some machinery hanging from the ceiling and a control panel in the center of the room.

Skipper waddled to it and looked over all the buttons. None of them was labeled, so he didn't know what they did. He looked around the room, searching for another tape-recorded and spotted one right next to the panel. He brought his flipper down to it and noticed, that it was quite cold, 'It must be the same as the one from the last room'. He pressed the play button.

_ ˝*Static*… Hello Skipper, welcome to your second test. Let me just say, that I'm very pleased with your previous work.˝_

The penguin clenched his beak, as a rage built up inside of him, ˝Cut the chit chat! I know that thing's rigged, It's a live feed! Am I right?˝

_˝*Chuckle*… congratulations on figuring that one out, but don't think it'll help you. Now if you would please turn your attention to the wall in front of you, I'm sure you'll recognize the avian on it.˝_

Skipper gulped before slowly turning, he hoped it wasn't one of his friends. The wall was dark, but some lights came on, revealing the next animal at his mercy, ˝Frankie?˝ the pigeon was nailed to the wall by his wings. Dried blood covered the wall beneath him and he was slowly waking up.

_˝Frankie has been blessed by Mother Nature with the gift of flight. And how does he decide to use it? By taunting other animals. How many times have you been called flightless, Skipper? Why don't you clip his wings, just to show him what the feeling's like. All you have to do, is press the big red button, or you could just leave him up there to starve to death. The choice is yours, good luck?˝_

Skipper looked at his fellow bird, he listened to his moaning, ˝Skipper… is that you?… please, get me down… I beg you *pant*.˝ The penguin brought his eyes down to the control panel, where he located the red button, ˝The voice is right… you don't deserve the gift of flight.˝ He raised his flipper and brought it over to the button.

˝Is he going to survive?˝ he asked the voice. _˝Of course Skipper. I assure you that he will not die by my hand or that of the machine you're going to activate.˝ _The penguin gulped one last time, before closing his eyes and pressing the button.

Frankie heard a loud metallic click beneath the ceiling and raised his head. What he saw, were two huge axes swinging towards him. His eyes widened and the pain of his wings being severed struck him. He let out an inanimal scream (like inhuman). With nothing holding him up, he plummeted to the ground.

The pigeon landed on his side and an ever growing pool of blood was forming around him. Skipper opened his eyes and saw the scene. ˝Hold on! I'm coming!˝ he raced over and lifted the pigeon's head. He was no doctor, but he clearly saw him dying. ˝Hoover dam,˝ he muttered. He scanned the floor around him and saw a small white box with a red cross on it.

He gently put down Frankie and waddled over to grab it. He opened it and what he saw, made his blood freeze up. It was a syringe filled with a clear substance. _˝What you have there is Sodium thiopental, it will take away Frankie's pain, unless you want to watch him suffer to the bitter end.˝_

**Euthanasia or a mercy kill, is it ethical? Tell me if Skipper should administer the lethal injection. Review!**


	5. Mortality

**5 – Mortality**

**Hey there, here is the re-uploaded version, well actually I just had to change the room description at the end. Enjoy!**

Skipper's blood froze, partially due to his phobia and the other part due to the task he was asked to perform. _˝Yes it's quite a dilemma, isn't it? The humans don't seem to find it difficult putting down a sick animal, but when it comes to one of their own kind, they rather have him suffering.˝_

The penguin slowly reached for the syringe. _˝There's one word that keeps on coming up in situations like this… UNETHICAL. But what are ethics other than more rules, one has to follow to be accepted in society.˝_

Skipper lifted the object from its box. He grabbed it as far away from the part with the needle as he possibly could. His heartbeat slowed down. He could feel every single pump, like an explosion going off in his chest. His eyes ran over to the dying pigeon.

Frankie was laying on the floor in his own blood, shaking from the cold. _˝You aren't human Skipper. You're better than them.˝ _The captain tightened his grip on the death-delivering instrument and he turned to the other bird.

˝Please Skipper *cough*, help me,˝ begged Frankie as his strength was leaving him. ˝Don't worry, I will,˝ the penguin kneeled down and inserted the needle into the pigeon's side. ˝Just fall asleep Frankie. It'll all be alright,˝ he emptied the syringe and then pulled it out.

He watched as the pigeon's eyelids slowly closed. A particular memory came back to his mind, there was only one place where he had lied like now. Giving false hope as a friend was dying in his flippers.

** FLASHBACK**

_Ecuador, several years before finally arriving at Central park zoo, he was a young cadet on a mission, and things didn't quite go as planned. Together with Manfredi and Johnson, they were supposed to investigate an illegal genetic mutations lab._

_But let's skip the story and get to the important part, he was hiding in some bushes, forced to watch as his team mates were being mutilated by flock of flying piranhas. He tried to avert his eyes, but he was frozen from fear._

_ The outcome was already predetermined, what were two penguins against hundreds of flesh-devouring fish. As soon as one of them let down his guard for even a second, a chunk of flesh was torn away from his body. Unarmed, Skipper cursed himself, being unable to help._

_ The two fighting birds eventually collapsed and that's when the flock retreated. Skipper raced over to them. It was already too late for Manfredi, but Johnson was still conscious, ˝Hold on man, everything's going to be alright. You'll pull through,˝ Skipper was lying through his beak, but he thought it was better than the cold hard truth._

_ Johnson formed the best smile he could, being half dead, ˝We both know that's not true *cough*. Memento Mori, Skipper, remember your own mortality. I've never forgoten that phrase, but it almost looks like destiny gave me a reminder.˝_

_ ˝How can you joke in a time like this?˝_

_ ˝Easy, you just say something funny. That's how.˝ Skipper watched as Johnson's eyelids slowly closed and his body went cold in his flippers._

** END OF FLASHBACK**

˝It's Ecuador all over again,˝ muttered Skipper to himself. _˝Wise decision. Sometimes mercy can be sign of strength.˝ _The penguin shot a glare at the tape-recorder, he raced over and began screaming into it, ˝IT'S OVER! YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR SICK GAMES ANYMORE!˝ he was breathing hard from the adrenaline that was running in his veins right now.

_˝Sorry for the misunderstanding, but it's not really your choice.˝_

˝Oh yes it is. I just won't go anywhere. And if you've got a problem with that, come here and make me.˝

˝I don't have to go anywhere,˝ Skipper heard a TV turn on and he searched for the source of the sound. He spotted a small television standing on a wooden crate and waddled over to it. The picture was a black and white security footage. The penguin's eyes widened and his blood froze, ˝Kowalski… Rico… Private,˝ he muttered to himself.

_ ˝Exactly, your team, let them serve as your motivation. And before you continue, take this blasted thing with you, I'm not exactly running material.˝ _There was a click and the recorder turned off. A light in the corner turned on, illuminating another door. Skipper slowly stood up and with no sign of enthusiasm whatsoever, he picked up the communication device and proceeded towards the exit.

He wasn't really sure, what he was feeling right now. It was a mixture of anger and depression. Both were strong emotions that, somehow, cancelled each other out. While walking down this next corridor, he was thinking about his team. By what he saw, they were unconscious, lying on the floor in a cage. ˝Well if Rico has his weapons, then they'll be out in no time.˝

_˝Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I've emptied the psychopath's stomach.˝_

˝Why are you still here?˝

_˝I'm not still here, I'm here already. You were out of range up until a few seconds ago.˝_

Skipper let out a growl, but then noticed a door coming up, with yet another bloody insignia, ˝MEMENTO MORI.˝ The penguin dropped the tape-recorder. 'Is this a coincidence? Is it Johnson? Is he the one who brought me here? No, he was my friend and a great guy,' all sorts of questions came to Skipper's mind, but he shook them all off and entered the room.

This room was… badly lit. Skipper did his best and quickly scanned his environment, '10 by 10 meter room, a table in the center, somebody's on it, but I'm not quite sure who it is. There's a strange contraption next to the door I came through, probably part of the test. But other than that, the place is pretty much empty'.

_˝Welcome to your next test. I am certain you are familiar with the marsupial on the table.˝_ An operating light came on, but Skipper already knew who it was, he didn't know that many Australians. _˝Joey, has always lived a life of violence, picking fights with everyone who crossed his path, but now, HIS LIFE, lays in your flippers.˝_

**After Joey, who should be next, Archie or Barry? Hope you liked it, review!**


	6. The Weight of Guilt

**6 – The Weight of Guilt**

**Re-uploaded**

_ ˝At the moment, your kangaroo friend is still unconscious, but don't worry, he's going to feel every bit of the pain, you just won't have to listen to his screaming_.˝ Skipper waddled up to the table and jumped on it.

_˝In three minutes the doors of this room will be locked forever, turning this place into your coffin. The exit is right over there,˝_ a light came on, revealing another door, _˝All you have to do to open it, is to exceed the fifty pound mark on the scale behind you.˝ _ Skipper looked around, ˝With what? I only weigh about half that much, and there's nothing in here to put on that thing.˝

He searched around and spotted a meat cleaver, which he waddled up to and picked up. It was connected to the table via a small chain. He observed the stainless steel and his eyes widened, ˝Wait, you don't mean?˝

_˝You're a smart bird Skipper. Just so you won't think this place has any alternative solutions, I'll inform you, that the marsupial is bolted to the table through every major bone in his body, with the exception of the skull. And the metal table itself is welded to the floor. You can use anything to put on the scale as you wish, but the door won't stay open if the weight drops.˝_

The penguin looked at Joey, he saw small dried streams of blood on his fur. He went over to them to take a closer look. There were holes in the kangaroo's skin, probably where the bolts were secured. ˝_But of course, you can cut of your own flippers and put them on the scale, be my guest, but are you really that selfless? The choice is yours, good luck!˝_

Another light came on, revealing a clock on the wall; 3 minutes remaining. Skipper looked at the cleaver he was holding. His eyes ran down the shiny blade, right to the black handle and finally reached the chain. ˝Idiot,˝ he muttered and pulled more of the chain onto the table. He grabbed it with a flipper and then took a swing at it.

The blade received a small dent, but the chain did break. He jumped down from the table and grabbed the tape-recorder, which he left on the ground. He ran to the scale and threw all the items on it, before jumping himself. Forty pounds, was the verdict of the impartial judge.

The bird clenched his beak, looks like he has to do it. He hesitantly grabbed the cleaver and returned to the table. ˝Muscles are heavier than fat and bones are heavier than muscles,˝ he tried thinking of the best parts to remove in order to deal the least damage. ˝The femur is the longest bone, but you need your legs for jumping. Your tail would probably be the best choice, but you need it for balance.˝

Skipper scratched the back of his head, ˝This is going to be tougher than I, WAIT! Why am I even considering this?˝ He looked back at the clock; two minutes 7 seconds. ˝He's a jumping death threat, but he doesn't deserve this,˝ the penguin thought about it. He did hate Joey, but was the anger really this great… no it wasn't. It fell second to the concern for his team.

Skipper tightened his grip on the handle and looked at the kangaroo's head, but his eyes stopped halfway, ˝The arms.˝ There were no bolts through them, they did run through the shoulder blades, but the rest of the arm remained free. He slowly waddled up to them and stopped. He gulped and then reached for one of them.

He grabbed it and the positioned it on the table. He was nervous, he held the appendage with his free flipper and raised the cleaver with the other. Skipper hesitated, he didn't want to do it… but he had to. He closed his eyes and looked away. The flipper dropped as if it had a mind of its own. The penguin felt something hit his beak.

He knew it was blood, so he didn't open his eyes, just continued blindly swinging at the kangaroo's arm.

It really does suck, the people in the movies just do what they're told to. That's why I like the first Saw best; the simplicity was just so brilliant… oh well… back to the story.

Meanwhile in another part of the building, another animal was waking up in complete darkness. ˝*Groan*… where am I?˝ as it held his head, a light turned on, blinding the animal. It was a small TV located in the middle of the small room. It was once again the "Muppets" style puppet of a penguin, which slowly turned towards the camera, ˝Hello Barry. I want to play a game.˝

The frog jumped closer to the screen, but noticed, that something was pulling him down. He took a look at his back and saw a small black box with an antennae. He tried shaking it off, but the device seemed stuck.

˝Your entire life you have intimidated other animals with your so called "touch". You watched them suffer and laughed at their faces. Today those tables have turned. You shall experience what it's like to not be able to touch anything. The device on your back is a small radio controlled bomb. In three minutes, a signal is going to be sent, activating it. You have two choices, lose the bomb and a great portion of the weapon of your intimidation, or…˝

Barry waited for the puppet to continue, but his impatience got the better of him, ˝…OR WHAT?˝

˝Or get out of the signal's range, but I warn you. The tunnels, leading out, are as untouchable as yourself. Good luck!˝ the screen switched to a timer, and the test began. More light lights turned on, revealing 10, air went-like, tunnels, leading out. It looked like it was an attempt to mock the frog. They were all marked with a glowing "EXIT" sign.

Barry began shaking his back and then he reached back and tried removing the device, but with his skin at risk, he shook off the idea. He looked back at the TV; 2 minutes 37. He didn't waste any time and headed for the first exit in sight.

He was in for a nasty surprise, when one of his front legs touched the floor of the metal tunnel. He jumped back and held his appendage, wincing in pain. He found out the hard way, that the metal was white-hot and had caused some second-degree burns.

**Hope you like this one better, because I sure do. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Duality

**7 – Duality**

**I decided I couldn't live with the previous chapter anymore… so I decided to re-upload chapters 5 and 6. Looks like I can't write with 0.4 liters of blood missing. Enjoy!**

Barry held his foot in pain, heat blisters had already formed, ˝YOU FUCKING SICKO! LET ME OUT!˝ He slowly picked himself up, breathing hard. His eyes raced back to the TV; 1 minute 47 seconds. It's strange, that people, in situations like this, rather waste their time screaming and trying to remove the device without even starting the actual test.

The frog looked at an "EXIT". Feet or back… what would you sacrifice to survive, how powerful is your survival instinct. He gulped and clenched his jaw and then just went for it. He hopped into the nearest tunnel. People walk on hot coal like it's nothing and walk away with no burns whatsoever, but you've got physics on your side there.

Barry landed on the white-hot metal and quickly pushed himself off. He refrained himself from screaming, but tears were still running from his eyes. Focused on getting out alive, he ignored the pain the best he could. The amphibian's skin cells were slowly turning into charcoal.

But trying to ignore the pain, he wasn't focused on the path ahead. He hit a wall right in front of him and fell back on his side. A sizzling sound was heard and he pushed himself off the hot floor. But not quite fast enough, he left a huge portion of the skin, of one of his front legs, on the ground. It just stayed stuck to the metal, like eggs to a pan.

He grabbed the spot and let out a scream in pain, but with the unsustainable temperatures, it had to be short. The frog looked at the wall he hit. ˝Dead end,˝ he muttered, tears escaping his eyes. His feet didn't hurt anymore, he must've reached the fourth degree, where the verve cells die. Tears fell to the ground and immediately evaporated. He let out a few sniffs and noticed something else, he was finding it hard to breathe.

The temperature was high and he was an amphibian, he had to keep his skin moist. Barry raced back to the starting spot and rolled on the cold concrete when he reached it. Still trying to catch his breath, he looked to the television; 17 seconds. He smirked, ˝You know what… you're not deciding when I'm going to die.˝

The frog stood up and charged against a wall, but just before he hit it, he turned to the side and smashed the black box on his back against it. The tug his skin received was enough for it to tear down one side, he clenched his jaws and endured the pain. Barry took a quick deep breath and then grabbed the device once again with both his front feet.

He pulled the best he could, feeling the skin on his back being ripped off. More tears escaped his eyes as he felt a warm red liquid run down his back and hind legs. There was no time to stop, he let out a last scream, as the last of his skin gave way to his, adrenaline fueled, strength.

There it was, the device supposed to kill him, he smirked and looked back at the TV; 5 seconds. ˝Like I said *pant*, I'm deciding *pant*, when I die *pant*.˝ Still smirking, he collapsed to the ground and slowly closed his eyes. The device landed right next to his head, as the last seconds passed; 3… 2… 1... 0. An explosion went off and echoed across the room. The blast was powerful enough to kill the frog and shatter the small TV.

Watching some monitors was a dark figure, ˝Impressive, I didn't think you'd actually have the guts to remove that thing. I wonder what you'd say if you knew that you would've won if you just stayed at the end of that tunnel.˝

Back with Skipper, he stopped, when he heard steel hitting steel, and slowly opened his eyes, the arm was long off and he grabbed it. He took another glance at the time; minute twenty-seven. ˝No time to mourn,˝ he hurried back to the scale and threw the appendage on it, before jumping himself; fifty-two pounds. The door on the opposite side of the room immediately shot open.

Skipper started for it, but as soon as he left the platform, it closed again. ˝No,˝ he whispered with a blank expression on his face. He felt his blood boiling, but time was of the essence, he ran back to the table and once again grabbed the cleaver.

He looked at the other arm, ˝That won't be enough,˝ he muttered. His eyes slid down to a more muscular body part, ˝The tail.˝ He jumped to it and tried weighing it with his free flipper, ˝I'd say it's about my weight. He once again raised the cleaver, but this time he had a more determined look on his face.

He swung the blade down, a splatter of blood hit his face. He wiped his beak and then took another hit. The crimson fluid, ran from the open wound. Skipper's rage grew, not because he hated the marsupial, but because he was forced into doing this.

He pulled it out again, and was panting now, he waited for a few seconds before striking for the last time. He swung the cleaver again, severing the last of the muscular tissue and cutting off the tail. He threw the blade at the scale and then threw his escape key from the table.

The penguin followed suit, he grabbed it and dragged it towards the scale. It's amazing what. He threw it on the platform and the doors immediately opened; sixty-three pounds. ˝Looks like I overdid it,˝ he commented with a smirk, before turning around and sliding towards the exit.

Skipper left the room right before the door closed behind him, forever.

L**et's see, who do we have left? Archie, Julien, Hans, Blowhole and the rat king (not necessarily in that order), before the grand finale, my first idea, it's as original as the first Star Wars trilogy and brilliant at that. Hope you liked the new chapters better.**

**Also, if you have any other victims, tell me.**


	8. Three's a Crowd

**8 – Three's a Crowd**

**How's it going? Just so you know, tomorrow I'll be going on a school fieldtrip, and I won't be back until Friday night. Saturday, I'll probably be hung-over so maybe I'll update again on Sunday, unless, of course, I get the urge to write sooner.**

**And as you can see, I've changed the rating to M. Enjoy!**

Skipper stopped in the new hallway he was in, the gravity of his actions caught up to him, ˝Did I just kill Joey?˝ he looked at the ground, his beak half open and an empty look in his eyes. He raised his flippers and stared at them. They were covered in blood.

˝What if… what if I start enjoying this?˝ he muttered under his breath. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, 'I want my team back… I want this nightmare to end'. He opened his eyelids and continued. ˝Hope Blowhole has a spare, since I left his tape-recorder on that scale,˝ he said as he approached another door.

But, unlike all the others, this one was locked, ˝What the deuce?˝ Skipper looked around, ˝Am I in the wrong place? There's nothing written on it, but, where else was I supposed to go?˝ He then spotted something on a wooden crate right next to him. The bird quickly recognized the item as some sort of earpiece, used for communication. He picked it up and brought it closer.

In the wood, there was an engraving, "EASIER TO CARRY AROUND,˝ he put it into his ear-slit and soon heard the voice again, _˝Hello Skipper. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your work in the previous room. Too bad you left my recorder there. It wasn't easy to modify it, you know?˝_

˝Listen Blowhole, I only did that because I care for my team.˝

_˝Sorry, but I'm not Blowhole and I didn't say that I'm going to do anything to your team.˝_

˝Like I believe that. Now why is this door closed?˝

_˝Don't worry about it. I'll open it soon enough, but first let me give you the instructions for the next room…˝_

In a different part of the building an animal was waking up, ˝Hey, who turned off the lights?˝ and as if on cue, they turned on, revealing Archie the raccoon as the next victim. He was looking around the small room he was in, it was only about one square meter.

˝Man, that must've been some party last night?˝ he scratched himself behind the ear, but then spotted something in the corner and walked over to it. ˝A tape-recorder? Well at least I'll have some music to listen to. He pressed the play button and held the device to his ear.

_ ˝*Static*… Hello Archibald. I want to play a game. You've lived a life of deceit and crime. Focused on increasing your own wealth you've lied to other animals and taken from them all their possessions. Avarice will be your downfall. Amongst all those creatures out there, only one has dubbed you his friend.˝_

The raccoon's expression changed to that of confusion, ˝What the fuck's this supposed to be?˝

_ ˝He is a fellow Central park inhabitant, somebody know him as the idiot squirrel, but you know him as Fred. And today, you will also know him as your savior. Inside of you is a highly potent venom that will slowly eat away your lungs, unless the antidote is taken in time.˝_

˝Riiight, and when I get out I'll join the monks in Tibet and turn around my li-*cough*˝ he managed to put his paw in front of his mouth in time, but when he looked at it, he saw small drops of blood. His face went pale and an icy chill went up his spine.

_ ˝I hope, that by now you have realized, that I am not joking. The antidote is located among the small intestine of your friend in the next room. Will you extract it in time, or will you be selfless enough to sacrifice yourself and let him live. Good luck!˝_

The tape reached an end and he heard a click behind him. Archie turned around and saw the door, which was slowly creeping open. He left the room and entered a much bigger one. There were loads of metal barrels standing around the place.

The raccoon began walking, supporting himself with one arm against the wall. He coughed again and saw more blood. ˝Hello, is anybody there?˝ asked a voice from somewhere. Archie immediately recognized it, ˝Fred! Buddy, pal, where are you?˝

˝Archie, is that you?˝

˝Yeahyeahitsme, hey, where are you?˝

˝Right here.˝

˝Where here?˝

˝Where I'm sitting.˝

The raccoon slapped his forehead and let out a sigh, ˝Maybe I'll do the world a favor by killing him.˝ He searched around and finally found the rodent sitting in the middle of the room with his usual dull expression. Archie examined him with his eyes and quickly spotted what he was looking for, a small, stitched up, wound on his abdomen.

˝Oh hey Archie, when did you get here?˝

The raccoon gave his best to keep himself from keep his composure, ˝Say Fred, you wouldn't happen to know where we are?˝

˝Of course I do.˝

˝Really? Where?˝

˝In this room.˝

Archie began growling, but then coughed again, ˝Crap!˝ he muttered as he looked at the blood in his paw.

˝Is everything Ok?˝

'No it's not you stinkin' rat,' he thought. He needed that antidote. Archie scanned the room, there, next to a metal barrel, lying on the ground, was a machete. He casually walked in its direction, giving no hints on his intentions. He picked up the weapon and held it behind his back.

˝Why did you take that knife?˝ asked Fred, with the same tone as before.

˝Why Fred, don't you see it? It's not just a knife, it's a machete. The rapier would be more my style, but I couldn't leave such a beautiful blade on the cold hard floor.˝

The squirrel only blinked, ˝Huh?˝

The raccoon's eye began twitching, ˝Forget it.˝ How to distract a squirrel, was the million dollar question. But Fred was no genius, this wouldn't be hard. ˝Fred! Look behind you! It's that thing!˝ yelled Archie, pointing at the wall behind the rodent.

Fred turned around, ˝I don't see a thing… oh wait is that it? No that's not a thing… hmm…˝

Archie grabbed the handle of the machete with his other paw and slowly lifted the weapon above his head. 'I have to smash his skull. I can't risk damaging the antidote. It's going to be quick and painless,' he thought. The raccoon swallowed hard, drops of sweat were running down his temples due to the nervousness. 'I mean, this counts as self-defense… right? I'm only doing it to save myself', he tightened his grip on the handle.

˝Hey Archie, is that the thing I'm looking for?˝

˝Yes Fred… it's just what I needed,˝ he was just about to swing the blade, when something got him first. His lights went out immediately, he first fell to his knees, before collapsing on his side with a pickaxe through his skull (I was feeling "My Blood Valentine"). The handle was facing back, showing that his attacker struck from behind.

˝But that was just no-thing,˝ replied Fred and then turned around. He saw Archie bleeding on the ground and then looked up, ˝Oh hey Skipper, when did you get here?˝

**So Skipper saved Fred… for now. Well this was made in Archie's POW, but I think I owe you Skipper's POW as well. Coming next. Review!**


	9. Clavis

**9 – Clavis**

**I'm back. Well, Friday was disappointing, no party whatsoever. Looks like everyone was just too tired. Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

Skipper stood in front of the metal door waiting to continue, ˝Anytime now,˝ he said with his flippers crossed and while tapping his webbed foot.

_ ˝Eager to kill again I see *chuckle*. Very well then, behind this door, another test is taking place. The contestants are two, Fred the squirrel and Archie the raccoon. Archie's selfishness will force him into murdering Fred. You can stop him or just sit back and watch. But know this, Fred is key to your own advancement.˝_

Skipper waited for further instructions, but there were none. He heard a click and looked in its direction. The door was slightly open now, so he pulled it back a little more and entered. He didn't hear the gate close, but assumed it did, as he came into a relatively large room, 'About 8 by 6 meters, randomly placed barrels and tools?' Skipper analyzed. He waddled up to a hammer lying on the floor and picked it up.

˝No, not tools… weapons,˝ he muttered. He heard a groan coming from somewhere. The bird jumped onto his belly and began searching for its source. He raced around the barrels and soon spotted Fred the squirrel holding his head.

˝That's strange, I don't remember falling asleep here.˝ Skipper wanted to slap his forehead, but with his willpower, he managed to restrain himself.

'Fred is key to my advancement,' he repeated in his head. *Click* he heard in the distance, the sound was then followed by a cough. ˝Hello, is anybody there?˝ Fred asked. ˝Fred! Buddy, pal, where are you?˝

'Oh no, not that guy again,' thought Skipper while still remaining in his hiding spot. 'That good for nothing raccoon, you give a guy a second chance and he repays you by returning to his old habits'. He listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer and he remained in his hiding spot. Archie soon came from behind some barrels and found Fred.

Skipper shot glares at him, there was something in the raccoon's eyes that he just didn't trust, the guy seemed off, and hearing his horrible cough only confirmed the penguin's assumptions. The look he saw, was desperation. The bird decided to get a better position. He moved like a ninja, not making one sound, and soon found a hiding spot behind the raccoon.

Skipper thought that his cover had been blown when Archie turned around and began walking in his direction. He grabbed his beak to not let out a sound and waited for the archer to leave again. He heard the sound of metal scratching concrete, followed by the raccoon's talk about something, but Skipper didn't listen, until, ˝Fred! Look behind you! It's that thing!˝

Concerned for the idiot's health, he peeked from behind the barrel, to see a clueless squirrel, looking at a wall, and a raccoon, who was slowly raising a machete. ˝No time to lose,˝ he muttered to himself and quickly looked around. Just a couple of inches away was a pickaxe, which he grabbed and then raced over to Archie.

The machete was already high up in the air, ˝Yes Fred… it's just what I needed.˝ Skipper raised his own weapon, 'I hit his arms from the side and he drops the weapon,' thought the captain and was about to execute his plan. 'Wait… what if… what if he tries again… I need Fred alive,' in the last second, he changed his target, 'Not the arms… no, the head, a deathblow, quick and painless'.

Skipper brought down the sharp end of the mining tool. He felt the point enter the raccoon's skull with almost no resistance. It stopped, once it reached the hilt, and the lead penguin let it slide out of his flippers as Archie dropped dead.

Fred turned around and Skipper saw his lips move, but he just couldn't make out the words. 'He saw me,' he thought, 'I have a witness… should I dispose of him as well?' His look fell to the ground, where the dead Archie laid. In his paws was still the machete, almost like in a trance, Skipper was bending over to grab it.

ˇHello? Are you alright?˝ the bird stopped and looked up, realizing what he was thinking about.

˝Oh… uh… yeah, I'm fine,˝ he replied and then began looking around.

˝I hope whatever Archie had isn't contagious, I sure wouldn't want a pickaxe to appear in my head.˝

That was stupidity beyond belief, but thankfully Skipper didn't listen, he was focused on moving on, 'Ok, that's the door I came from, that one's open, so I guess it's where Archie came through, so my choice is…' he stopped looking at the third door, ˝Whatever's behind curtain number 3. Come-on Fred, let's leave this place.˝

He motioned for the squirrel to follow him and jumped onto his belly. He made a few turns between the barrels and got to his destination. But as he reached for the door handle, he couldn't help but wonder, 'What exactly did this guy mean when he said Fred is key to my advancement.'

He grabbed the handle and pulled lightly, but the door wouldn't budge. ˝What the deuce?˝ he asked and brought up his other flipper, he pulled as hard as he could, but it was all for none. His look dropped, just beneath the handle, and he saw something different about this door, ˝A keyhole?˝

He was suddenly struck by some light from his left. Skipper shielded his eyes and turned in the light's direction. There was a heavily lit device of the wall with a picture in front of it, or more accurately, an x-ray photo. He pulled it down and examined it. There were two things that stood out; a short white line (I assume that plastic doesn't show on an x-ray) and something that Skipper easily recognized as, ˝The key,˝ he muttered.

˝What key?˝ asked the ever clueless rodent.

He gained the penguin's attention and Skipper spotted the wound's on Fred's abdomen. ˝You aren't the key, you're just holding it.˝

˝Huh?˝

Skipper looked around and spotted another white box with a red cross on it, much like the one back with Frankie, in the corner. He grabbed and opened it; inside was a surgical scalpel and some bandages. He reached inside and slowly pulled out the knife. Fred saw him doing so and stepped closer.

˝That's shinny, can I have it?˝

Is this really another situation he was forced in, could he have avoided it by not intervening with Archie's test? Is Fred really going to die because of his poor choices? ˝No,˝ he muttered.

˝Aww, but why not?˝ something snapped inside Skipper's head, he clenched his beak and flipper. He swung his flipper and delivered a powerful punch to the rodent's temple. It shook his brain, causing an instant knock out. Fred fell to the ground unconscious and Skipper kneeled down to him.

˝Stay strong Fred, you can survive this,˝ the penguin hesitantly lowered the scalpel to the barely healed wound. He swallowed hard, before carefully pulling the blade across it. The scab gave way and a crimson trail was left by the sharp surgical steel.

**I hope you liked it, review!**


	10. More of a Joke Chapter

**10 – More of a Joke Chapter**

**This chapter will contain a trap suggested by Dmitry's real-life counterpart (you know, the flying fox). It was so stupid, that I just had to do it. Hope you still enjoy this, slightly humorous, chapter.**

˝Stay strong Fred, you can survive this,˝ the penguin hesitantly lowered the scalpel to the barely healed wound. He swallowed hard, before carefully pulling the blade across it. The scab gave way and a crimson trail was left by the sharp surgical steel.

It's a good thing he wasn't squeamish, when the squirrel's fur slowly turned red. Fred was unconscious, so he couldn't do anything against the "operation" anyway, but lay there and be present.

Skipper finished his first incision… now what? There was no rubbing alcohol or an iodide solution, so he couldn't disinfect. There were no forceps to use, all he had were his two bare flippers to retrieve the key. He knew the danger of an infection existed, but if he wanted to continue, he had to forget about it… besides, he wasn't that much of a neat-freak.

The penguin dropped the scalpel on the ground and brought one of his flippers to the wound. He stayed like that for several second, perhaps wishing that the rodent would bleed to death before he did anything else, but that was preposterous, the wound was too small for that to happen.

He slowly lowered the evolved wing to the wound. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, before finally entering the abdominopelvic cavity. It was quite disgusting digging between the small intestine. He felt the wet, slimy digestive organ, press against his flipper. If wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so warm.

Skipper wished that he could just get this over with, and his wish came true, when he felt something hard. He immediately grabbed it and pulled it out as fast as he could. Once it was out, he looked at it, it was just the key he was looking for, he smiled, not because he could proceed, but because he managed to not kill Fred.

Before continuing, he grabbed the bandage from the white box and wrapped it a few times around the rodent's abdomen. Stitching it up would've worked better, but he lacked the tools. He wiped his bloody flipper on his own abdomen, unaware that it left a red stain there, and walked to the door.

The key was a perfect fit and he could leave, ˝Nice try, but Fred's gonna live.˝ He spoke with a confident tone as he continued walking down the hallway.

_ ˝Congratulations, but is one life really reason to celebrate when so many have fallen?˝_

˝HEY! I didn't kill Frankie, you did, and I don't know what happened to Joey. Besides, I saved Eggy,˝ Skipper replied angry and irritated.

_˝*Chuckle*, you're wrong, my partner and I saved Eggy, you just left him there, you killed Frankie through euthanasia and with the state you left Joey in, my partner couldn't cauterize his wounds before he bled out.˝_

But, what neither of them new, was that Skipper had damaged Fred's small intestine when he tugged out the key. The squirrel was, right now, being poisoned by the juices of his own guts.

**Warning, here's where the joke trap starts**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the compound, another dark figure was beginning to wake up. It seemed that it was in a sitting position and when it raised its head, a string was pulled , activating a mechanism of some sort. A light on the ceiling turned on, illuminating a brown and dark grey lemur beneath it.

Fuck! Why's this light so bright? And why is my neck so stiff?˝ He reached up and tried to grab it, but instead, he felt something cold and hard. Panicking, he grabbed it with his other paw as well and tried removing it. Fear began overwhelming his body, when he failed at doing so.

Next, he tried standing up, but that proved impossible as well. He looked down and saw why, both his hind legs were shackled to the chair. Two cuffs on each leg, one metal ring above the knee and the other beneath it.

He frantically began looking for a way out, when a TV turned on by itself. Hurray, it was the "Muppets" style penguin doll show. You know what, I'll just refer to him, as "Billy the penguin" from now on, since the puppet in the "Saw" franchise is called, "Billy the puppet". The doll slowly turned towards the camera.

"Hello Clemson. I want to play a game. You're entire life, you have been sucking up to your superiors just to overthrow them and take their place. You've kissed more ass than you have girls. You crawl up other animals' asses to the point where they can't even walk anymore. You're full of shit Clemson and today, you will have to prove me right.

Your task is a simple one and I will explain it in the most vulgar manner I can manage. Ya got to shit your body weight in shit, through the shit hole, in the chair, onto the shit scale, beneath the chair, with the shit hole in it… oh, and in one minute.

*Pretends to clear throat*, now, the device on your neck will slowly tighten. After that minute has passed it will cut your lungs off the constant air supply you call breathing. Think of it as a kind of sphygmomanometer. Because let's face it, you can't suck (up) if you can't breathe. There's enough food in your paw's reach. Good luck.˝

The screen changed to a digital timer that began counting down from 60. Clemson just sat there for a few seconds before finally speaking up, ˝Oh you've got to be kidding me. What the hell is this, Canted camera?˝ He continued watching the TV, until he felt a slight pressure building up around his neck.

He let out a sigh, ˝Ok, here goes nothing.˝ He began applying pressure to his rectum forcing fecal matter through his anus. ˝That guy could've at least left me some reading material and toilet paper,˝ complained the lemur.

After a few more seconds, he was already out of breath, ˝Ok, I've got like twenty seconds left. Where's that food this guy promised me?˝ He looked around and then back at his hands. ˝*Gasp*, he actually meant my hands. Oh no! (Imagine him speaking in, either a sarcastic, or a bad acting, tone)˝ He began biting off one finger after another, ˝Oh my God, this is so good!˝ he exclaimed between bites.

But digestion takes time, so naturally he couldn't accomplish the task. His "Necktie" inflated to its maximum , when the timer hit zero, and Clemson began choking. His last thoughts, 'So… this is how it ends. I suffocate on the chair with the shithole in it. Wait, why don't I just pop this thing? I have the claws, all I have to do is – aww crap I'm dead.' The lemur's mouth opened and his tongue fell out.

Inside a dark room, where the only lights came from some computer monitors, a dark figure was watching with his beak agape, ˝OK, WHO'S THE FUCKING WISEGUY, THAT CAME UP WITH THE SHIT CHAIR?˝

**O k, fun's fun, but I promise no more joking. Hope you still liked this chapter. Review!**


	11. The Rat's Trap

**11 – The Rat's Trap**

**Hey there people, here's ChainSaw again. First off all, sorry hardrocker21, for not using the "Toxic Bird Bath" suggestion, it was cool, but I just didn't figure out how to make it work. But I hope you all still like it. Enjoy!**

˝Don't think, that your reverse psychology is going to work on me, we both know who's work this all is?˝

_˝We do?˝_

˝Yes we do, Hans.˝

_˝*Chuckle* wrong again Skipper, now if you would please continue, I want to see what you're going to do with your next victim.˝_

Skipper growled, slightly, but then continued making his way down the hall. While walking, more questions came to his mind, 'If it's not Hans, then who is it? Who has the motive, knowledge and resources to create all this?' The next door came into view around the corner.

"A RAT IS A RAT", said the message in red this time, ˝What is this stuff anyway?˝ Skipper asked, pulling his flipper across it, smearing the letters.

_ ˝Oh, that? Don't worry, it's just human blood, no animal had to suffer obtaining it.˝_

Skipper rolled his eyes, ˝Now that's a relief,˝ he replied in a sarcastic tone.

_ ˝Now back to the trap, behind this door, is an adversary of yours with which you have shared many battles. He was given his own trap and has been trying to break free for the past hour. He's tired and in pain, but you know already how that looks like. You can easily save him, but remember what the door said and this one as well "A tiger can't change its stripes". Good luck!˝_

Skipper immediately pulled the door back and entered, 'One hour of torture, no one deserves that… well maybe… NO! No one!' he quickly spotted a chair in the middle of the room. Its back was facing him, so he couldn't see who it was at first, but as he circled it, he saw the bulked up rodent put in his place, ˝Rat king!˝ he said with an angry tone in his voice.

Fighting for his life, the mutant was exhausted, and was resting his head between his legs, but when he heard the penguin, he slowly began lifting it. Skipper observed his body, there were some bloody dots on his back and shoulders and larger circular wounds here and there. There were also some bones already showing.

He gulped and imagining what it's like, seeing your own bones exposed, sent shivers up his spine. Skipper's eyes then went over to the rat's hands; they were tied down and each had a wide gash on its forearm, probably caused by a weapon of some sort, but seeing as they were tied, Skipper couldn't imagine, where those wounds came from.

But everything was clarified when the rodent fully raised himself and the bird's eyes widened, when he saw an axe head in the "king's" mouth. It was held in place by a helmet-like contraption, but the back of the head was still supported against the rat's teeth. Two dried streams of blood ran down the edges of his mouth and the look he gave Skipper, just made the penguin feel compassion.

˝Don't worry… I'll get you out of there,˝ he said and slowly approached the chair. He looked it over, to see if there were any hidden mechanisms or booby traps, but all he saw were two ropes, going through a system of pulleys, and ending up above the rat, ˝Knowing this guy, I guess I shouldn't spill that.˝ The rat king nodded, unable to speak with the axe head in his mouth.

˝Don't worry I'll figure something out.˝

** One hour earlier**

The rat king woke up in that very chair; he felt the taste of metal in his mouth and noticed that he couldn't move his jaws. He tried grabbing his snout, but that proved impossible and instead, he received a burning pain on his back. A television on his left turned on and he looked at it. Billy the penguin appeared and slowly turned towards the camera.

˝Hello Ratimir. I want to play a game. Your entire childhood, you had been weak. You were picked on by bullies and ignored by the rest. But one day, you decided to risk it all in an attempt to become stronger. You were lucky and survived. But blessed with your newfound power, you chose the path of revenge. You quickly took out everyone, who ever did you wrong and climbed to the top, where you crowned yourself king.˝

'What the fuck is this, the story of my life? Why doesn't this guy tell me where the fuck I am instead?' thought the huge rat.

˝Do you remember the feeling of being weak?… No? Then let me help you. On your head is a specially designed pair of braces that hold the axe head in your mouth in place. Tied around your forearms are ropes, which are connected to a container of sulfuric acid suspended on hinges above you. It's carefully balanced so when the rope breaks, it will empty itself on you. At the moment, your forearms serve as the wedges holding the rope and with the axe in your mouth, you can make sure the stay there. The exit is right there,˝ a light turned on, illuminating a door (different than the one Skipper came through later), ˝Good luck˝

The screen went blank and the rat continued staring at the TV. 'Fuck this!' he thought and began tugging on the ropes, this caused the container to shake violently and, being filled to the edge, drops of the corrosive liquid began falling on the rodent. Each drop made him let out a grunt of pain. The stench of burned flesh and rotten eggs filled the air.

He stopped, knowing what the scent was, he wished he could close his nostrils, but tried to ignore it. His back was extremely painful, but he had no choice but to endure it. The mutant looked at his hands, could he really just leave them behind like they're nothing? He closed his eyes and made three deep breaths. He leaned back as far as he could. And then, he did it.

He brought the blunt blade down on his forearm with all his power, which, in that position, wasn't much, and then let out a muffled scream as his back teeth shattered under the force. He did manage to break the skin, leaving a gash, but the vibrations caused a large amount of acid to come splashing down on him. For the first time in his life, since his mutation, he began crying as a warm liquid ran down the sides of his mouth.

** Present time**

The mechanism was pretty simple actually, Skipper held one end of the rope and untied the rat's arm, and then the "king" untied his other hand, but without warning, the rodent let go and jumped out of the way. Skipper looked up and saw the clear fluid falling towards him. He jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground. The splash still caused some drops to hit him, but with his thick coat of feathers, it didn't teach his skin.

He searched the room and found the rat king, who just broke of his braces, and then spit a combination of broken teeth, saliva and blood on the floor. He wiped his mouth and then grinned at Skipper, ˝Thanks for the help.˝

˝You're welcome,˝ Skipper replied, shooting an angry glare.

They stood there, looking at each other, until the mutant finally made his move, he hurled the axe head at Skipper, which he easily avoided and then watched the rodent run towards a door, ˝Hasta la vista!˝ he said and opened the metal door.

**I almost forgot how much fun writing this thing is. Hope you liked it, review!**


	12. Organ Shaking Music

**12 – Organ Shaking Music**

**I hope I didn't get any of the facts wrong, I was writing right out of my head. Man, I tell you, if spring cleaning took place in my brain, and I would throw away any useless knowledge, I'd have nothing left.**

The rat king pulled the door aside and made the first step out, he felt a slight pressure against his leg, which was followed by the sound of shotgun fire. It struck the large rodent from above and he collapsed on the ground, dead.

Skipper watched as it all unfolded and he slid over to the exit. He trod carefully (I have no idea if that's the correct form) and looked up, above the door frame, to see a makeshift booby trap, consisting of four shotguns mounted on the wall.

_ ˝You like what you see?˝_

˝What the heck, I thought you said I was going to do the judgments?˝

_ ˝Yes, I did, and you made the wrong one.˝ _Skipper growled,_ ˝Now, now, aren't you glad that rodent is out of your feathers forever? He attempted to dispose of you even after you saved his life.˝_

The bird growled again, he pulled out the ear-piece and crushed the tiny device in his flippers. Now, he could finally breathe again, and so he did, he filled his lungs to the edge with air. _˝Those thing aren't cheap, you know?˝ _echoed a voice through the hall.

Skipper's bloodshot eyes shot open and his pupils contracted, he let out a scream, to release his anger. And while panting, the voice sounded again, _˝I thought the whole "Killing off your enemies" would be stress release enough, *sigh* perhaps your next victim will cheer you up.˝_

The penguin frantically began searching for the source of the voice. He dug through garbage, randomly laid around the corridor, and soon found a small loudspeaker, ˝Aha!˝ he exclaimed and crushed it beneath his webbed orange foot. He let out another sigh when he finished.

_˝STOP THAT RIGHT NOW SOLDIER! I mean, continue, please,˝_ Skipper's eyelids narrowed into a glare and he looked into the direction he was supposed to go. He pretended to still be angry, but really, he was happy, the guy had slipped. He called him soldier, that narrowed the possibilities of his identity to someone from the army, most likely someone above his own rank.

The bird waddled, and the voice spoke again, _˝You know, if you want, I could give you some elevator music.˝_

˝No thank you, I don't like music.˝

_˝Why not? Ain't got rhythm, or is there another reason?˝_

˝Just a mammalian pest of a neighbor that tends to turn up the volume like he's alone on the planet.˝

_˝Oh come now, Marlene's not that bad. Oh right, you meant Julien.˝_

Skipper stopped, his beak slightly agape, ˝Wha… what… did you just say?˝ he asked in shock.

_˝Oopsey, looks like I spilled my big surprise. Oh well, now that it's out, I can tell you. I've got your, let's say, bet-you-wish-you-could-call-her-your girlfriend. She's safe and sound, I used the same stuff on her as I did on you, but your boys, I decided to knock out the old fashioned stile.˝_

The bird stood frozen, he had failed as the zoo's protector, he couldn't save the otter next door, no wait, he said she was fine, there's still hope. His determination levels jumped to the maximum. He raised his head, to where he thought a camera was, with a confident smirk on his face, ˝Where to next?˝

_˝You aren't bothered? Interesting… you're almost there, just around the corner.˝_ He jumped onto his belly and slid as fast as he could, 'I'll be there soon team, but I'll have to play by this maniac's rules.'

New door, new bloody (I know it counts as a swear in Britain, but I just can't resist) quote, "The sound of evil", he read it like it was no big deal, but then spotted something, the letters were still running, 'The blood's fresh,' he deducted, but decided to keep it for himself, 'Maybe I can catch him if I get through this room fast enough.'

He pulled the heavy door to the side and entered. It looked like a… recording studio, or more accurately, the control room of a recording studio. The only light, turned on, was the one shining through the glass separating him from the live room.

He waddled up to, what he could make out to be, a chair and jumped onto it, from there, he jumped onto the mixing console, careful to not push any buttons and reached the glass. He took a look at what horror was going on the other side.

It was the annoying lemur king, codename: Ringtail. Nothing seemed wrong with him, other than the fact that he was currently in a fetal position, in the middle of the room, holding his ears. ˝What the deuce?˝

A light turned on, illuminating a pair of headphones on the console. He took the hint and put them on. _˝*Static*… Hello Skipper, You have surely noticed your sure-as-hell-not-BFF.˝_

The captain rolled his eyes, 'Well at least HE got it right.'

_˝You might be wondering what horrible torture he is currently receiving. Here, let me show you,˝_ he heard different noises, and then it began; there was definitely and accordion, a tuba and perhaps a guitar, but all in all, ˝I don't get it,˝ he said with a bored look in his eyes.

_˝Don't you know,˝ _began the voice, back once again,_ ˝That was German polka music, the lemur's greatest weakness, right now he is being tortured with it.˝ _Skipper shrugged. _˝I see you aren't impressed, so let me tell you how this is going to continue.˝ _A button on the console illuminated itself and caught the attention of the captain.

_ ˝ With that button you can turn off the music and the torture will stop.˝_

˝Riiiiiight…˝

_˝I see you already know, that there's a catch *chuckle*, you CAN turn off the music, but a different kind of sound will replace it. Tell me Skipper, has that birdbrain scientist of yours ever mentioned something called "Infrasound" to you?˝_

The captain gave it a thought, he might've mentioned it, but he had no definition of the word in his head, ˝Can't say I have.˝

_ ˝Then let me have the honor. Infrasound is sound with a frequency lower than 20 hertz. It is produced by earthquakes and large animals such as elephants and whales. It doesn't just bounce off obstacles, but can pass through them. It can cause buildings to crumble and bridges to collapse. And the most interesting part, it causes the lungs to rub against the chest walls, slowly destroying them˝_

Skipper's eyes widened, it's true, that he hadn't paid attention, up until the last part, but it was all that he had to hear.

˝Imagine it, you're just sitting there, when suddenly a cough comes up your esophagus. You manage to put your hand in front of your mouth in time, but when you take a look, you see blood. You're shocked, terror overcomes you. Your breathing picks up, but somehow, you just can't catch your breath. And finally, a hole forms and your lungs collapse.˝

Skipper gulped, looking at the button and then back at ringtail. His flippers slowly mowed towards it. _˝No more sleepless nights… no more harassing the otter next door…˝_ the voice whispered.

**Will he live, or will he die? I know, but you might be able to influence my decision.**

**You know, first I was thinking of a coronation with a red-hot golden crown, but I figured this might be better. Hope you liked it and review!**


	13. The Penguin is Mightier than

**13 – The Penguin is mightier than…**

**Enjoy!**

His flipper reached the button and he swallowed hard, _˝You're almost done, just apply the necessary force,˝ _the voice in the headphones said. But Skipper just smirked, ˝Psyched!˝ he said to himself, he threw away the headset and jumped to the door, across from the one he came through.

He pulled it back and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. He jumped onto his belly and slid down the new hall, as fast as he could, his ear-slits perked for any trace of sound. And so he stopped, detecting something, which he assumed, were footsteps. Whoever he was, he wasn't moving very fast, and he was somewhere in the corridor ahead.

The captain engaged in pursuit, he knew he was moving faster, than his target, because the sound was getting louder. In his path, he spotted a lead pipe on the ground, and he snatched, to use as a weapon. Skipper spotted someone in the distance, a dark figure, struggling with the pace he was currently moving with.

The captain's eyes narrowed and he propelled himself with one of his feet to increase his speed. He hit the figure from behind, swiping his feet, making it fall back on its back, it groaned once on the floor. Skipper stopped and got up, he turned around, with the pipe firmly in his flippers, ready to attack.

He made a few steps closer to it, and now saw, that he was wearing a cloak of some sort, probably to conceal his identity, ˝Who are you? Show yourself!˝ he demanded. The figure pulled back its hood, revealing a familiar penguin face. Skipper gasped, but he didn't drop the pipe, ˝N-Nigel, you're the sicko behind all this?˝

˝No, or at least not anymore,˝ he replied, getting up, ˝it was a partnership, but now he's taken over completely,˝ the gray feathered penguin was nervous for some reason.

˝A partnership, with who?˝

˝This whole place was designed for you Skipper, you were getting soft, we needed to see if you had the guts to still do the job if necessary.˝

˝Who's we?˝

˝We don't have time for this, knowing that information won't get you out any faster.˝

˝You know, just saying the guy's name would've been a shorter answer.˝

˝Sorry Skipper,˝ his eyes suddenly went blank, and Skipper saw the color red, pour down the revealed part of Nigel's white belly. He collapsed and upon hitting the ground, his head rolled away from its body, startling the captain at first.

He approached the body and fully removed the cloak, revealing a device on the older penguin's back. He had no idea what it was supposed to do, but the other thing he noticed, was a tape-recorder taped to it. He tore it off and rewound the cassette, which was already inside. He put it against his ear-slit and pressed the play button.

_ ˝*Static*… Hello Nigel. I want to play a game. You have been a great ally in our little series of challenges, but by playing, you have proven, that you are no better than the animals we judge. The wire around your neck is connected to the device on your back. Once it is activated it will be pulled back, not stopping until it retracts completely. I think you can imagine what that will accomplish. To free yourself, you must only follow my rules. Also, pulling on the wire will activate it immediately. Good luck!˝_

Skipper clenched his beak, killing his own partner in crime, that's just evil. He was just about to continue, when he thought of something, he located Nigel's head a waddled over to it. He looked at both ear-slits and found what he was looking for. Another ear-piece, he let his anger get to him before, but communication was vital here. He wiped the earwax off on the gray feathers of the bodiless head and inserted into his own hearing organ.

Since the entire place was under surveillance, it didn't take long for someone to begin talking on the other side, _˝Tsk, tsk, you know, I would've let Nigel live if he hadn't blabbed out everything.˝_

˝BLAB! He didn't tell me anything.˝

_ ˝Really? Oh darn it, then I just killed my best employee sniff, sniff.˝_

˝I think you should've actually sniffed instead of just saying it.˝

_˝And I think you don't understand sarcasm. And what the hell was that pathetic display in the recording room? Do you really like the guy so much, that you let him live?˝_

Skipper clenched his beak, his blood began boiling, ˝No, I figured I could catch you. And now I'm gonna make you pay for making me spare Ringtail,˝ he snarled.

_˝I see, you're fused with a boiling head, a raging fury! Remember that quote?˝_

Skipper scratched his bottom beak and began waddling down the corridor, ˝I think Hans said that while we fought back in the HQ.˝

_ ˝Exactly, now you'll see how boiling his head really is.˝_

Skipper arrived at another door, so far, this place had had one strange room after another; a pool, a recording studio, a cooler, storage room, there was no telling what was behind this one. He pushed against it and entered. He immediately spotted the lit stage, in the middle of the floor, and in the center of it, restrained in a pillory, was the puffin.

_˝I don't think I need to tell you what he did wrong in his life, but you shouldn't let revenge be your fuel. Let justice do it instead.˝_

The penguin didn't listen, he was in a trance, he walked straight up to the seabird. Hans, being awake, heard him approaching and raised his head. The pillory was chained to the floor, so he couldn't wander far from the spot he was in. ˝Ah Skipper my old fre- *slap*˝

He was cut off when he received a slap with the penguin's backflipper. Blood rushed to the sore spot. He looked back into the captain's eyes; now THAT was a raging fury. Skipper administered two more punches and finished with a knee (Yeah, still doubt he actually has one, but let's say he does) to his beak. Hans was thrown back on his back and the penguin watched him while panting. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it did feel good.

Slowly calming down, he noticed, that his ear-piece had been talking to him this entire time, _˝Skipper! Skipper! Stop it already!˝_

˝Yeah, yeah, I'm calm. What is it?˝

_˝Don't disobey orders boy, I've got a speech for this one… well actually it's more like some instructions. *Clears throat* Now, you two always face off with fish, so please, if you will, take your weapon.˝_

Skipper looked around and spotted a cooling box, he waddled to it and opened it. His beak watered at the sight of the Indo-Pacific sailfish inside. He slowly grabbed it by the tail, and took it out. He observed its beauty, _˝And don't worry, the puffin isn't unarmed, I glued a sardine to one of his flippers.˝_

The penguin smirked and started back towards the seabird. Hans had, in the meantime, gotten up and saw Skipper approaching again. He wanted to start another conversation, but seeing the billfish in his flippers, made him back up in fear.

Skipper continued with a steady pace, ˝This is for Denmark Hans,˝ he hurled the sailfish at the puffin and struck him right in the middle of the chest. The bill went straight through him and he collapsed immediately.

**I didn't want to kill Julien, because he was the only one on my original list that kinda stood out. Also, a sailfish is basically a swordfish, but with an awesome mohawk back fin. Review!**


	14. Save the Whale

**14 – Save the Whales!**

**Pre-last chapter people, enjoy!**

The puffin collapsed and Skipper walked over to him. He looked down and saw his chest still moving. He grabbed the fish, braced his foot against the seabird's stomach, and pulled it out. Hans let out a gasp in pain and blood poured out of the wound in a steady stream.

"So, this is how it ends, *gasp* you let me bleed, *gasp* I thought you'd give me something, *gasp* more honorable seeing the time we've known each other."

Skipper dropped the fish and kicked the puffin, making fall on his back. He watched him struggle just breathing and decided to end it. Snapping his neck would be a clean solution, but the pillory was preventing him from doing so. He raised his orange foot and stomped on the bird's forehead, which broke his neck. It might have killed him or just caused paralysis, either way, he was dead.

Hans' expression went blank and the penguin proceeded towards the exit, _"Very, VERY nice, I enjoyed it very much."_

"Stop with the small talk," he reached the door and opened it, "How many more are there?"

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to have lost count."

Skipper was about to snarl a reply, when he noticed that, unlike the exits before, this one didn't lead into another hallway, but directly into the next room. He looked around, but saw nobody, "Well, Pen-you-in, we meet once again."

"Blowhole!" he looked up to see the evil doctor suspended in the air with something that he didn't immediately recognize. "Looks like the tables have turned mammal. This time it's you who's in the inescapable trap."

"So what if I am. Lady Luck has blessed you countless times in the past, I'm sure she will me as well."

"Don't you bet your-"

"_Ahem, if you two are quite done yet, I'd like to inform you, that you're running out of time."_

The penguin was taken aback; he looked around and spotted a jar of… nails? He waddled up to it and saw the timer on it; 3 minutes 27 seconds. "What is that, I demand you tell me!" the dolphin wined still in the air. It seemed almost as if he was trying not to move, Skipper deducted.

"What's wrong, why don't you just…" he followed the material he was tied with, to see where it leads. It went through some pulleys and ended somewhere behind him. It was fastened to the ground, and next to it were a pair of heavy-duty bolt cutters and approached them.

Skipper observed the string-like material and his eyes widened realizing what it is, "Razor wire," he said to himself. The dolphin was suspended in midair, with razor wire. He turned around and looked Blowhole in the eyes, with a grin, "So, what's it gonna be, should I cut you lose, or would you rather take your chances with the bomb?"

"Bomb, what bomb?" he looked at the jar where Skipper was just moments ago, "You mean to tell me, that thing's a bomb?" He looked back at the penguin, "Uh, sure, you can cut the wires."

"Ooor…" began the bird, "I could just leave you here to your death; you would do the same in my position." He smirked and crossed his flippers. The dolphin shot a glare at him with his good eye. He wished he could activate the laser on the prosthetic one, but his flippers were tied.

The cetacean sighed, "I am at you mercy Skipper, you know, I'll continue taking my revenge on the world, this won't change a thing."

Skipper clenched his beak and looked back at the timer; 2 minutes 25 seconds. He grabbed the bolt cutters and brought them to the first of the six wires. He slowly cut through the sharp metal until it snapped. Blowhole dropped a few inches and received several cut due to the tug. Drops of blood fell into the pool below.

"Be more careful next time!" demanded the mammal. Skipper smirked, he could hurt and save the aquatic mammal at the same time. He cut three more wires; each lowered the doctor a few more inches and inflicted several lacerations. The dolphin let out a scream in pain for each movement and watched as the water below slowly tinted red.

By cutting the pre-last wire, he sent the evil genius swinging against the wall. He hit it head first, or rather artificial eye first. The force of the impact pushed the seeing aid deeper into the eye socket. He reflexively pulled out one of his flippers out of the hold of the wire and grabbed it. The tug left a long gash on his appendage and he began screaming.

Skipper watched him, he didn't feel sorry for the doctor, he just didn't. Realizing that his flipper was free, Blowhole looked at Skipper, with an evil grin, "Eat photons!" He pressed a button on the artificial eye, but nothing happened, the crash must've damaged the device.

The penguin watched him and slowly shook his head. He looked at the time; 1 minute 5 seconds remaining. "Oh come now Skipper, you won't take that personally, I mean, I didn't do anything."

Should he cut him free, the rat king scenario was repeating itself, no gratitude for saving a villains life. But it's not so illogical. Who would thank you, the people that had been terrorized by the villain, the people that will be terrorized by the villain or are you really expecting the remorseless evildoer to do it. He looked at the last wire and brought the bolt cutters to it. He slowly squeezed, and without even looking at his enemy, he headed towards the exit.

The dolphin fell into the water with a large splash, but he wasn't in the clear yet. There was still wire around him and he struggled to get out of it, while bleeding from all the cuts.

Skipper waddled past the bomb with his head down and once again looked at the timer; 21 seconds. He let out a sigh, but just as he was about to continue, he stopped himself. He looked at the bomb and kicked it into the pool. It sank fast and Blowhole just managed to see it as the final ten seconds disappeared.

A column of water rose from the pool and an unmoving Blowhole resurfaced. Skipper left no comment as he left the room. _"Looks like the nail bomb accidentally fell into the pool."_

"Yeah, accidents tend to happen, when you don't need them to."

**An underwater explosion is worse than one on land, because water doesn't compress as easily as air. So it wouldn't be the nails that would kill you, but the shockwave. Hope you liked it, I'm finishing this in two weeks, see you then and review!**

**Oh, and you're welcome to guess my last victim.**


	15. The Grand Finale

**15 – The Grand Finale**

**So here we meet again, at the end. This is the final chapter, as promised, I miscalculated a bit, which means this thing is longer than anticipated at first, but I'm sure you won't be bothered by it. No one guessed the last victim, but enjoy anyway.**

Inside a dark room, a rather tall penguin rose himself in a sitting position. He grabbed his head and looked around. He immediately spotted his teammates and Marlene, all unconscious on the ground. "Guys! Please, wake up!" he began nudging everyone, but they just groaned and turned away.

He wiped his forehead in relief, when he saw they were all alive, and focused on their whereabouts instead. He looked around and immediately noticed that they were inside a cage. He approached the bars and looked at the closely, "Hmm, manganese steel? Pfft! What do they think we are, slugs? Rico will cut this thing easier than diamond cuts lead."

Meanwhile in another room, somewhere else in the compound, a cloaked figure was fastening his next victim to a chair. The red rodent was already waking up, but he still needed a few seconds to realize what was going on.

The cloaked figure stepped away and watched the squirrel as he began pulling on his restraints, "What in the name of Stalin is going on here – wait, it's YOU! What are you doing? I already played your game once and won. I even have, or rather lack, the eye to prove it."

"Indeed you do, or don't in this case. You surprised me last time with your actions. Removing your own eyeball to reach a key positioned behind it? You left me with so many questions that day, but when I ran an analysis of your blood, I was disappointed. You had so many painkillers in your body, you could barely walk."

"Pfft, so what, I still passed your test. Now let me go!" the squirrel demanded and tugged on the restraints further.

The figure chuckled and pulled back his hood, revealing his identity to the rodent.

"Gasp, it's you," Red spoke in an incredibly sarcastic tone, "what other bird could be so obsessed about my demise. Now what do you have for me?"

The penguin smirked, "Have you ever heard of LD50?"

"Of course, the median lethal dose, why"

"You weigh exactly 2 pounds. And each hour, for the next 24 hours, I'll be injecting you with the exact median lethal doses of different substances. Your job is simple, survive. Understand?"

The squirrel began laughing hysterically, "Do your worse."

The bird smirked and waddled over to his table and took a syringe, "Three grams of salt. Amazing that only half of the tested subjects survived an amount like this." He then waddled over to Red and stabbed the needle directly into his stomach, "Good luck."

The bird stepped back and watched the rodent as his breathing picked up, a migraine struck him and finally, he had a seizure which finished him off. "Just as expected," he pulled up his hood again and then waddled over to some computer monitors. "Let's see if you can do any better, Skipper."

The captain had reached another door, the last one. "ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR," it said and he entered. It was pitch-black, he couldn't see a thing, "This darkness is getting old you know." There was no response from the earpiece, so he pulled it out and threw it away.

A light source, revealed itself. Skipper waddled closer to it and found out that it was a television. Billy the penguin slowly turned towards him, "Hello Skipper. Welcome to your final judgment," the puppet began.

It looked quite creepy, with the voice and all, it sent shivers down the captain's back.

"I am certain that you are familiar with this otter," the screen switched to a picture of Marlene for a few seconds. "And I'm also aware of your feelings towards this individual."

Skipper growled, but managed to calm down quickly.

"But what would you do, if I told you that you two wouldn't be the best match. What if there was someone else, her real soul mate?"

Skipper was confused, where was this guy going with all this. A light on Skipper's right turned itself on and he looked at it. It was a strange device, but he recognized it immediately, "That's Kowalski's Lov-U-Lator."

"I see you remember the device and its function."

"It was a bust. We didn't find Marlene's perfect match."

"Just because you failed to find him, doesn't mean the device is faulty."

Several lights turned themselves on, revealing a large machine. The captain made a few steps back so he could see the entire thing. It looked like a giant electric meat grinder. It ended in a funnel which led directly into the Lov-U-Lator and hanging right above the opening, was a small brown figure.

"I'm sure you're wondering who that otter is."

Skipper's eyes widened, 'MARLENE!' he thought.

"And no, it's not the girl, it's her perfect match. The creature which she would be most happy with, the being that would forever stand in your way if she knew about his existence, Skipper, I give to you, Antonio."

The captain observed the otter. Different thoughts went through his head. He could kill him, then Marlene would be all his, but he shook them off, "So that's it, I can just proceed?"

"Of course you can," a door illuminated and Skipper began waddling towards it, but as soon as he got close, two more lights turned on, revealing three different exits. The captain examined them all, "So, which one is the right one?"

"*Chuckle*, oh come now Skipper, you know me better than that. You only get one shot at this, and have a 33% percent chance of guessing right. Once you open a door, the others will be locked forever. But know that everyone you've been fighting for until now is behind the right door."

The captain observed the three exits, his eyes stopped on the one furthest to the left. They were all the same, but something was telling him that it's that one and, a rumbling in his stomach, confirmed it. He was about to make a step when Billy spoke again, "But you know, the Lov-U-Lator works both ways. You could use the girl's perfect match to find her, but he'd need to give you a genetic sample."

Skipper was stopped in his tracks, he turned around and looked at the electric meat grinder and of course the otter above it. He had been part of this sick game long enough to know exactly what this guy was thinking about.

Drop the mammal, grind him to bits, blood pours into the machine via funnel, it shows where Marlene is, he finds his exit.

Sounded simple enough, but until now, he had never doubted his gut, he never had to question its reliability. He tried turning around and going for the door, but he just couldn't, his body didn't listen. Instead, he looked at the machine and spotted a control panel.

He waddled over to it and just pressed a button. The sound of numerous metal blades inside the meat grinder filled the room and the scent of rust entered his nostrils. He could feel the slowly rising heat, radiating from the machine, and his heartbeat quickened.

He gulped and pressed another button. This time, a loud click in the ceiling was heard. It caught his attention and he looked up; he could see the otter, who was still unconscious, being lowered into the opening. 'At least he won't scream,' thought Skipper, when he turned towards the doors again.

He didn't need the Lov-U-Lator to tell him where Marlene and his team were, he only needed his gut, 'But taking out the competition is never a bad idea'.

The male otter's hind paws were the first thing to get pulled into the machine. The blades ripped them off immediately and blood poured out of the wounds. The rest of the legs were quickly swallowed as well and the lower half of the body was soon gone. The small intestine got caught and began uncoiling like a fire hose. The ribcage was crushed, the lungs torn and the heart minced. His skull was crushed into dust and his brain just added to the viscosity of the inconsistent fluid coming out of the end.

Skipper pushed open the door on his far left and he heard a click in the remaining two, indicating the promise, of them being locked forever, being held. He heard the beeping of Kowalski's machine behind him, but he already knew he made the right choice.

He entered the room and was blinded by an intense light. It made him shield his eyes, but slowly moving away his flipper, he could make out an x-ray image of a bird. The light went out and the figure regained its black and white colors again. He immediately recognized him, "Rico!"

Skipper saw that he was in a cage, but not just his weapons expert, after further analysis, he recognized his options and special ops guy as well and then there was, the still unconscious, "MARLENE!"

He raced towards the cage, ignoring the warnings his team was giving him. As soon as he touched the it, he was flung back on his back. "Okay, which one of you pushed me back?" he asked.

"The net is electrified Skipper," reported Kowalski.

Rico got up as well, his "feathercut" smoldering from the shock he had received himself, "Uh, yup!"

"Uh Skippah, if you don't mind me asking, why are you covered in blood?" the chubby bird asked.

Skipper looked down and an ice-cold sensation struck him in his heart. He looked horrific, blood splatters stained his white chest, they were dead giveaways to what he had been doing until now. Should he tell his team the truth, that he was forced into playing a sick game? He slowly opened his beak, having no clue what he should say, but fortunately, he was saved by the static.

He turned around and saw a television, all the penguins were watching it, and "Billy the penguin" appeared. He slowly turned towards the camera, "Congratulations Skipper, you have reached the end and as promised, here are your friends."

"Not quite, they can't get out."

"Pardon me… there, the electricity is off now." Rico jumped onto the net and began working on it. He was clipping the wire with his beak, but it was going to take some time. "And as for your exit…"

"I'M NOT KILLING ANYBODY!" yelled the leader. But after realizing what he had just said, he gulped, hoping his team had not gotten that.

A green "EXIT" sign turned itself on above a door, "Of course not, I think you've had enough for a life time." The screen switched to a clip of Skipper, inside the freezer, smashing Savio's head with a baseball bat, and then went back to "Billy".

The lead penguin turned towards his team and saw the shocked expressions they all had. "I had to save Eggy," he tried, but somehow he felt like he didn't reach them.

"Did you see that?" the puppet began, "That's who your leader really is." The scene changed again, showing the clip where the captain injects the wingless Frankie with the lethal dose.

"It was a mercy kill, he was going to bleed to death."

"And I guess so was Joey," Billy commented and showed the bloodthirsty look Skipper had while being sprayed with blood, from chopping off the kangaroo's tail. The leader didn't have anything to say at this point.

Clips of his other kills were shown as well before finally switching back to the puppet. Skipper slowly turned around to face his team, he was grateful that Marlene didn't see the monster he had become… aw crap.

There she was, the Asian otter, with a paw in front of her mouth and her eyes watering. "Marlene," Skipper tried and made a step closer, but the girl backed away, despite the fact that a cage was separating them; she didn't feel safe from him.

He saw her fear and looked at his team. Rico had stopped clipping the net halfway through after seeing the clips and Kowalski and Private were staring silently. "Listen," the captain tried, "everything I did, was for you, I wanted to save you all, especially you Marlene."

Silence… he was sincere, but his actions, no matter the reason, were unforgiving. He turned around towards the exit door. He could just make a run for it, with his multiple identities and contacts, he could at least stay out of prison.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw everyone still standing there in shock, "Goodbye," he muttered and slid towards the door.

Sitting behind some computer monitors, was, for those who hadn't guessed it by now, special agent Buck Rockgut, "Game over," he said and turned them all off.

**Trap originality self-evaluation:  
>1. Reverse Aquarium <strong>– There wasn't anything like it inside the movies, but the person who gets tested normally has to escape a non-deadly trap first.  
><strong>2. The Point of Revenge <strong>– No originality whatsoever, after taking a second look, I saw that it was basically "The Shotgun Collar" from the third movie.  
><strong>3. Ice Breaker <strong>– I think it was 100% percent original and I noticed that I, unintentionally, made him "break the ice" in the first challenge.  
><strong>4. Wing Clipping <strong>– I think it was Okay.  
><strong>5. Meat Scale <strong>– Damn it, it was just an adapted "Pound of Flesh" trap from the sixth movie  
><strong>6. The Right Touch <strong>– Probably my best work, despite the fact that it just randomly popped into my head and that it turns out that it's just a combo of the "Boiler Maze" from the sixth and the "Horsepower Trap" from the seventh movie.  
><strong>7. Triangle <strong>– IDK, maybe it's just a mix of "The Reverse Bear Trap", "The Love Triangle" and the "Boiler Maze".  
><strong>8. The Shit Chair <strong>– Completely original, but unfortunately not mine.  
><strong>9. The Acid Chair<strong> – Hmm, strangely, no trap in the movies demanded that one must cut off his own hands. The closest were "The Pendulum" and the "Razor Box". Maybe even "The Reverse Bear Trap 2.0".  
><strong>10. Shake Your Lungs <strong>– Maybe it's more of a "Cube: Zero" rip-off than one from Saw.  
><strong>11. Executioner's Platform <strong>– It was simple, perhaps too simple. I wanted one trap to just be Skipper, his victim and a knife.  
><strong>12. Razor Net <strong>– Maybe a combo of the "Razor Box", "The Decision Lines" and the entire fifth movie? You decide.  
><strong>13. Birdcage <strong>– Nothing to it, I don't really consider it a trap, more of a restraining mechanism.**  
>14. 50:50 <strong>– It was just an idea that popped up and yet it is 100%.  
><strong>15. Boyfriend Grinder <strong>– My first idea, the most original, aw crap, "The Propellers" and "The Intestines Pool". Seriously! Fuck, and to think that this was the only one I was certain about.

**This is just a self-critique. I didn't plan on making my traps the chimeras they turned out to be.**

**All good things must come to an end… so do the terrible. But here we finally are again. Hope you enjoyed it, you sadistic freaks (Pause for laughter), but unfortunately I can't make a sequel to this, so this really is "GAME OVER". I also fear that "Saw VII" or "Saw 3D" was the ending to the saga as well. Nothing came out on October the 23****rd****, but I kinda expected it considering that there was no trailer.**

**Tell me what you thought of the traps, if I'm being too harsh on myself, or just leave a review. Thanks for sticking to the end.**


End file.
